


At Sunset

by Wordsmith8



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel Phantomhive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmith8/pseuds/Wordsmith8
Summary: It has been 10 years since Ciel has last seen Sebastian. After a decade of zero communication, the two have decided to meet again.





	At Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Halloo XD So, I wrote this on a whim, pretty much zero editing, dunno if it sucks but the old Scottish song 'Loch Lomond' was in my head and then this scenario happened. I do not own the song, nor Kuroshitsuji (although that'd be pretty cool). Takes place well after Ciel becomes a demon (I've also aged him up, he's an adult) so yeah, enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!
> 
> Wordsmith8

**_By yon bonnie banks, and by yon bonnie braes_ **

Tall grass swished in his wake as the man in blue strode across the field.

The sun had begun to set, streaking rays of golden light across the barren swath of land and creating an ethereal glow around the lone figure. The figure in question seemingly noticed none of this, instead preferring to keep his azure gaze fixed on the ground before him and hands clenched tightly in the pockets of his coat.

It was only until he had reached the center of the field that the man stopped walking, and for the first time, his gaze swept over the hilly landscape surrounding him, taking in every detail of the scenery with inhuman precision.

The sun had all but vanished, leaving a lingering warmth in the air as the night winds took over, moaning and sighing across the hills. Puffy clouds meandered through the darkened sky, gulls called to one another as they made their way to the sea, and still, the man stood alone, waiting.  

  ** _Where the sun shines bright, on Loch Lomond_**

 It had been ten years.

Ten years since they’d last spoken, ten years since they’d shared each other’s company, sought comfort in each other’s presence.   

Ciel missed him terribly.  

It had taken time, but after the initial mutual hatred due to the ‘unbreakable contract’ situation, the two had begun to form a certain understanding, a friendship of sorts. Grey mornings that had previously been spent glaring spitefully at inanimate objects in their apartment unit and hours of wallowing in self-pity, had blossomed into meek attempts at conversation and the occasional nod of approval in passing.

These in turn became a regular occurrence, each increasing their efforts to lift the burden of their existence from the other’s shoulders. Pointless small talk became in-depth conversations consisting mainly of whimsical musings and general contemplation from both parties. Neither discussed the past, content with the common ground they seemed to have created for themselves where previously an abyss of memories and mistakes gaped wide.

Ciel had been the first to mention their time as master and servant.

_“I still don’t believe dancing is a necessary skill. It’s like painting or playing an instrument; it’s optional.”_

_“I’m afraid I must disagree. Dancing teaches one to control their movements and is quite pleasant once you’ve mastered the techniques.”_

_“Tch.”_

_“Perhaps your aversion to dancing has something to do with your inability to dance…”_

_“Shut up. And don’t smile like that.”_

_“Of course.”_

_“….Do you remember when you attempted to teach me? I believe Elizabeth had fancied having a ball…”_

_“…”_

_“..Yes, I remember.”_

**_Where me and my true love,_ **

Ciel smiled at the memory, recalling the content look on Sebastian’s face as they’d spoken of their times at the manor. Come to think of it, he wouldn’t be surprised if he could recall every look, every emotion that had crossed the features of his companion since the very beginning.

He had seen smoldering irises indicative of anger, devious smirks, barely suppressed laughter hidden behind a stoic façade, charming smiles that made all who saw them stop in awe, feigned concern…

_“Why are you looking at me like that?”_

_“Apologies my lord, but I don’t understand.”_

_“That concerned look.”_

_“…Am I not permitted to bestow you with a look of concern?”_

_“You and I both know it means nothing. I’m just curious as to why you bother.”_

_“You and I are aware of the nature of our relationship, however the general public is not. How can I maintain a proper butler aesthetic if I do not show concern for my master when he is injured?”_

_“…”_

_“Come now my lord, glaring is not proper behavior for a nobleman of your status. Shall we clean your cut?”_

_**Will never meet again**_

The gentle breeze had become a torrent of wind, bringing with it the distant promise of rain. Ciel shifted slightly where he stood, shaking off the past and attempting to focus on the moors before him where he hoped he’d soon see the familiar figure of Sebastian.

As he waited, he absentmindedly wondered what his companion would say, what stories he’d have to tell. Had Sebastian been anywhere interesting? Seen a part of the world never explored? Had he had any new masters? Had he missed the company of the younger demon? Would he even show up? Or had he reconsidered his agreement to their meeting for the same reasons he’d suggested they part ways those ten long years ago?

_“My lord… may I ask you a question?”_

_“Yes, is there something wrong?”_

_“No, no. I was just wondering if you’d mind terribly if I left for a while…”_

_“You don’t have to ask for my permission to leave the apartment.”_

_“I am aware of that but I was thinking… perhaps we should part ways for a while.”_

_“…I don’t understand.”_

_“Well, you are self-sufficient now and no longer need me. I enjoy your company, but I feel as though if we stay together, we drag each other down.”_

_“I see… You’ve thought about this for a while, haven’t you?”_

_“…”_

_“Well, I apologise if I’ve ‘dragged you down’ in any way, it was not my intention.”_

_“My lord…”_

_“How much time were you thinking?”_

_“… Ten years.”_

Ciel’s chest seized up at the recollection of their last real conversation before Sebastian had left, and with him taking the long-buried affection he thought he’d gotten rid of.

He hadn’t meant to feel that way, hadn’t meant to suddenly not be able to smile or feel much at all without the presence of the older demon. He didn’t expect much in return either, but if Sebastian came to meet with him…perhaps he would be able to at least make his feelings known.

It was only until night had firmly set in that Ciel’s acute hearing picked up the slow gait of another being, swishing through the grass.

Whipping his head around, he scanned the area for Sebastian.

Then, though the gloom, he caught sight of the one he’d been waiting for.

The demon was the same as he’d always been, glossy ebony hair framing a delicate lily-white face and piercing vermillion eyes. As he approached, a soft smile spread across his features.

To his chagrin, Ciel found his heart in his throat.

The older demon stopped a few feet from where his previous master stood, smile growing larger still as he appraised the younger devil.

“Hello”

 ** _On the bonnie bonnie banks O’ Loch Lomond_**    

 

   

 

****

 

    


End file.
